


Тихо-тихо, нежно-нежно

by nokot



Category: A Midsummer Night's Dream - All Media Types, Midsummer Night's Dream - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Genderfluid Character, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokot/pseuds/nokot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Король эльфов Оберон и его верный Пак спасают Волшебный лес от слишком шумных соседей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Соответствия между некоторыми героями фика и персонажами пьесы У. Шекспира:
> 
> Грэйси и Александр - Гермия и Лизандр
> 
> Милена и Мэттью - Елена и Деметрий

Оберон прислонился спиной к широкому стволу падуба и прикрыл глаза, но стало только хуже: доносящиеся из дома у озера звуки вонзались в уши ржавыми иглами, вызывая то, чего у короля эльфов отродясь не бывало – мигрень.

— А на верхней строчке нашего хит-парада на этой неделе!.. – разносился по всей округе пронзительный голос, усиленный против естественного в несколько раз.

Оберон поморщился и снова открыл глаза. Перед ним на корточках сидел Пак, в одной руке у которого был надкусанный пончик, в другой – тоже пончик, но пока целый. Его щеки, нос и тыльные стороны ладоней были покрыты сахарной пудрой.

— Что это? 

— Помфыки. Хофыф?

— Что?!

Пак торопливо дожевал и проглотил очередной кусок и повторил:

— Я говорю, это пончики. Хочешь? Свежие.

Оберон покачал головой.

— Все, чего я хочу – чтобы эти люди убрались отсюда и больше никогда сюда не возвращались. Они живут здесь чуть меньше недели…

— Шесть дней, — подсказал Пак, разглядывая начинку пончика.

— Меньше недели, — с нажимом повторил Оберон. – А головная боль от них у всего леса.

— Даже у дятла.

— М-м?

— Дятел с утра жаловался.

— Ну вот, даже у дятла.

С веранды дома, расположенного на берегу озера у подножия холма, на котором рос тот самый падуб, донеслось еще более пронзительное: «Моя любо-о-овь к тебе-е-е бессме-е-ертна-а-а!». Оберон скривился как от зубной боли и нехотя поднялся на ноги.

— И это они еще сегодня на лодке не катались, — напомнил ему Пак. 

— Титания сказала, что если я в ближайшие дни ничего не придумаю, она возьмет дело на себя.

— Так, может, пусть и берет? У нее неплохо получается, когда она в гневе.

— А мое реноме? – нахмурился король, бросив на эльфа сердитый взгляд.

— Оу, — согласился с ним Пак, запихивая в рот остатки пончика. – Эфо фа.

— Прекрати болтать с набитым ртом! Тыщу лет тебе говорю!

Пак виновато дернул бровями. Оберон дождался, когда он дожует, и спросил:

— Узнал что-нибудь новенькое?

— Кроме того, чьи музыкальные страдания заняли верхние строчки музыкального чарта? Ну… Хозяйка опять ссорилась с мужем, обозвала его тюфяком, размазней, мямлей, — Пак старательно загибал испачканные в джеме пальцы. – Было что-то еще, но я забыл, пока бежал. Ее подруга тоже попыталась поссориться со своим, но он ее проигнорировал, и теперь она на него дуется, а он делает вид, что чинит автомобиль. Судя по его взгляду, он ничегошеньки в этом деле не понимает — с таким же успехом мог бы таращиться на воду.

Оберон нахмурился: от всей этой информации пока было мало толку, уцепиться было не за что.

— А! И еще! Завтра они ждут гостей.

— Не-е-ет! – простонал Оберон.

— Точно говорю! Хозяйка пообщалась со своим отцом по телефону, потом вышла на веранду и говорит: «Отец сказал, что один его очень важный деловой партнер хочет приехать сюда на несколько дней. Отдохнуть. Мы должные из кожи вылезти, но сделать все, чтобы он остался доволен. У папы на него большие планы». Кажется, как раз после этого она поругалась с мужем.

Оберон заинтересованно прищурился.

— Похоже, нам пора вмешаться.

— Нам, в смысле, тебе и?..

— Мне и тебе, да, — король бросил в сторону дома еще один задумчивый взгляд, развернулся и решительным шагом направился в гущу леса. – Робин! Не отставай! По пути все объясню!


	2. День первый

Грэйси Эггшоу вышла на веранду и окинула хозяйским взглядом прилегающую к дому территорию. Заметив брошенные на газоне грабли, она громко крикнула:

— Александр! Алекс!

Из окна гостиной выглянула Милена, давняя подруга Грейси.

— Он наверху, пылесосит.

— Вечно затянет все до последнего, копуша этакий! – она нехотя спустилась в сад, чтобы самой убрать грабли. – А где Мэттью?

— Мэт в гараже.

— Четыре человек в дома, а проку никакого! – проворчала Грэйси и посмотрела на часы. 

В ту же минуту за воротами зашуршал гравий.

— Ох, черт! Они уже приехали! – Грэйси отшвырнула злополучные грабли подальше в кусты шиповника и поспешила к пульту управления воротами. 

Когда покрытое тонким слоем дорожной пыли такси остановилось перед домом, на веранду вышли Милена и светловолосый молодой человек, очевидно, копуша Алекс, а из-за угла дома появился элегантный шатен, на ходу вытирающий руки куском промасленной ветоши.

Две автомобильные дверцы, передняя, со стороны водителя, и задняя, открылись почти одновременно. Таксист, грузный рыжеватый мужчина, вразвалочку направился к багажнику. Он не удостоил Грэйси даже мимолетным взглядом и чуть не столкнулся со своим пассажиром, высоким элегантным мужчиной лет тридцати пяти. У мужчины были светло-русые волосы и темно-русая аккуратно постриженная борода. Одет он был по-дорожному, но в явно очень дорогие вещи. 

Обойдя машину, он открыл заднюю дверь с другой стороны и протянул руку своему спутнику или спутнице – Грэйси не сразу поняла, кто перед ней, парень или девушка. На юном создании абсолютно все было юнисекс: и джинсы, и яркая ветровка, и фирменные кроссовки, и буйная копна вьющихся золотисто-каштановых волос и даже маникюр цвета взбесившегося баклажана. 

Таксист молча выгрузил из багажника пару больших чемоданов и дорожную сумку, и, не дожидаясь оплаты, сел за руль и уехал. 

Грэйси бросила быстрый взгляд на этикетку с именем, прилепленную к пестрому, в зелено-желтых разводах, чемодану. Буквы странным образом дернулись, но тут же сложились в имя и фамилию: «Робин Вудфеллоу». Мда, легче от этого не стало.

Мужчина безошибочно определил в ней хозяйку дома и протянул руку, сопровождая рукопожатие обезоруживающей улыбкой абсолютно уверенного в себе человека.

— Рональд Кинг, можно просто Рон.

— Рональд? – растерянно пробормотала Грэйси – ей показалось, что вчера в телефонном разговоре отец называл совсем другое имя.

Гость улыбнулся еще шире, и Грейси отмела все сомнения прочь: конечно, Рональд!

— Я – Грэйси. Я так рада, что вы добрались, — защебетала она. – Папа столько о вас говорил! Алекс! Отнеси чемоданы и сумку наверх, в восточную спальную! Алекс – мой муж.

Мужчины обменялись рукопожатиями, и Алекс занялся багажом.

— Это моя подруга Милена и ее муж Мэттью.

— Можно просто Мэтт, — сообщил Мэттью.

Милена с любопытством посмотрела через плечо Рона: юное создание неопределенного пола скакало по крупным плитам подъездной дорожки как по классикам.

— Пэт! – весело крикнул Рон. – Дорогая! Подойди к нам!

«Пэт и дорогая». Грэйси облегченно выдохнула – одной неопределенностью меньше.

Девушка допрыгала до них на одной ножке, Рон обхватил ее за плечи и прижал к себе.

— Это моя Пэт, — сообщил он.

— Вообще-то, я Робин, но все зовут меня Пэт.

Голос у гостьи оказался вполне девичьим, а возраст мог варьироваться от восемнадцати до двадцати пяти. Грэйси всегда немного завидовала людям с хорошими генами, а Пэт с генами повезло явно больше, чем ей.

Проводив гостей до Восточной спальни, расположенной в дальнем конце второго этажа, Грэйси сообщила им, что обедать они сядут через час, но перекусить можно в любое время.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил ее Рон. – Мы только переоденемся и сразу спустимся к вам.

Когда дверь за хозяйкой закрылась, Оберон пару минут стоял, прислушиваясь к звукам в коридоре, потом обернулся к Паку. Тот застыл перед распахнутым чемоданом, держа перед собой что-то бесформенное из тонкой шелковой ткани бледно-лимонного цвета.

— Я даже не знаю, как это надевать! – пробормотал он.

— Уверен, ты разберешься, — Оберон хлопнул его по заднему карману джинсов и добавил: — Выбери пока какую-нибудь тряпочку попроще и не забудь про…, — он прижал сложенные горстями ладони к своей груди и весело подмигнул Паку.

Тот фыркнул:

— Давай, поучи меня, как людям голову морочить!

— Зазнайка! – добродушно усмехнулся Оберон и прошел к окну. 

Окно выходила на яблоневый сад, за которым начинался спуск к озеру. 

— Неплохой вид. – Оберон присел на широкий подоконник. — Ну, дорогая моя Пэт, с кого начнем?

Пак выудил из чемодана блузу из жатого льна и начал переодеваться.

— Пока не знаю, — задумчиво пробормотал он. – Может быть, за обедом станет понятно?

Под окнами раздался раздраженный крик Грэйси:

— Алекс! А-а-алекс!

Пак и Оберон многозначительно переглянулись.

 

*****

К обеду Пэт и Рональд спускались под ритмы аргентинского танго в свободной обработке молодой, но много чего обещающей рок-группы из Дублина. На Пэт была пестрые капри, блуза из жатого льна с широким вырезом и несколько ниток разноцветных бус. Рон переоделся в просторные брюки из небеленого полотна и рубашку свободного покроя с цветочным рисунком. Оба были босяком, только у Пэт вокруг правой щиколотки был повязан красно— зеленый шнурок. 

На проигрыше музыканты сбились с танго на ирландскую джигу, и Пэт начала пританцовывать, подпрыгивая на узких деревянных ступеньках. Рон придержал ее за талию.

— Потом попляшешь, — урезонил он девушку. – Сейчас время обеда.

Та капризно надула губки, но все же послушалась и к столу подошла чинным шагом.

Столовой в доме не было, зато была огромная, на треть этажа, кухня. Обеденный стол был рассчитан на компанию вдвое больше, чем собралась за ним в этот день. Пэт и Рон сели рядом друг с другом. Во главе стола, справа от Рона, сидела Грэйси. Место рядом с Пэт досталось Алексу. Милена и Мэттью расположились напротив гостей. Пэт выглядела самой молодой в этой компании, Рон, без сомнения, был самым старшим, остальным на вид было от 25 до 27 лет. 

Время от времени Грэйси вскакивала, доставала из гигантского холодильника или из духовки новое блюдо или напиток и с торжественным видом ставила его на стол. Алекс всякий раз порывался ей помочь, но она осаживала его либо пренебрежительным жестом, либо холодным взглядом, в котором отчетливо читалось: «Раньше надо было помогать, чего сейчас-то дергаться?». 

За столом никто не разговаривал: говорить, не повышая голос, было почти невозможно из-за громкой музыки, доносящейся с веранды. Никто из старожилов дома не пожелал сделать звук потише, поэтому все, кроме вновь прибывших гостей, ели молча, и гости пришли к единодушному выводу, что громкая музыка не препятствует общению, а помогает его избегать. 

Словно не замечая, что своим поведением они нарушают некий устоявшийся ритуал, Рон и Пэт наслаждались обедом и обществом друг друга как могли. Оставив нож и вилку нетронутыми и пользуясь только своими тонкими длинными пальцами, Пэт брала еду (веснушчатый ломтик жареного картофеля, оранжевую или желтую полоску сладкого перца, зеленый стебель спаржи, пунцовый шарик помидорки черри) со своей тарелки, а иногда и с тарелки Рона, макала свою добычу в соус и отправляла ее в рот – себе или Рону. Рон отвечал ей тем, что время от времени наклонялся к ее уху и то ли говорил ей какую-то приятную ерунду, то ли просто целовал в порозовевшую от удовольствия мочку. Пэт всякий раз загадочно улыбалась и бралась за следующий кусочек. 

Сидящий напротив Мэтт не отрывал от девушки глаз. Когда она в очередной раз старательно облизала испачканные в белом соусе пальцы, его кадык непроизвольно дернулся, а в следующую секунду он весь вздрогнул, но уже под влиянием другой женщины: пристально наблюдавшая за ним Милена больно ущипнула его за бедро. Мэтт недовольно нахмурился и посмотрел на лежавший на его тарелке стейк так, будто это он был повинен во всех его несчастьях.

Грэйси тоже бросала на гостей частые обеспокоенные взгляды, однако тревожило ее вовсе не их фривольное поведение или отход от этикета (в конце концов, они все сейчас далеко за городом, почти на природе, так что можно позволить себе немного расслабиться и «развязать галстуки», как любит говорить ее отец). Ее беспокоил тот факт, что за все время обеда ни Рон, ни Пэт ни разу даже не посмотрели в сторону великолепных сочных стейков и рыбного паштета. Наконец, не выдержав нарастающего внутри нее напряжения, Грэйси наклонилась к Рону и спросила:

— Вы с Пэт – вегетарианцы?

Рон понял, что хозяйка о чем-то его спрашивает, но не расслышал ни слова: в открытое окно грянул очередной музыкальный проигрыш, на этот раз в исполнении ансамбля (минимум, квинтета) шотландских волынщиков в сопровождении ударника, переполненного адреналином и ненавистью ко всему живому. Грэйси взмахнула рукой, привлекая к себе внимание мужа, и жестом попросила его (или скорее, приказала) увернуть звук. Тот с готовностью вскочил и выбежал из кухни. 

Через несколько секунд в доме и во всей округе воцарилась торжественная тишина. Рон и Пэт переглянулись, после чего Рон снова повернулся к Грэйси и с вежливой улыбкой на губах спросил:

— Вы что-то говорили, Грэйси?

— Мне показалось, или вы с Пэт едите только овощи?

— А! Нет. В смысле, не только овощи. Пэт – вегетарианка, но не «ортодоксальная». Она не ест мясо и рыбу, все остальное кушает с большим аппетитом и в порядочных количествах – даже не знаю, куда потом все девается.

Пэт прыснула от смеха. Грэйси деликатно улыбнулась и уточнила:

— А вы?

— А что я? Я, можно сказать, «сочувствующий» вегетарианец.

— Это как? – подключилась к разговору Милена.

— Ну, вот чтобы составить компанию Пэт. Или когда обедаем вместе с женой. Иногда по инерции и один…, — он осекся, заметив, что все, кроме Пэт, смотрят на него с нескрываемым изумлением. – Да ладно! Иногда это даже забавно.

Над столом повисло неловкое молчание. Наконец Милена пару раз кашлянула, прочищая горло, и, не справившись с задачей, хриплым голосом спросила:

— У вас есть жена? А как же?.. – она дернула головой, указывая подбородком на Пэт, которая как раз в этот момент зажала между зубов очередную черри.

Рон и Пэт снова переглянулись, девушка легкомысленно пожала плечами: «Тебя спросили, ты и отвечай». 

— У меня есть жена, и у меня есть Пэт, — веско заявил Рон, откидываясь на спинку стула. Пэт энергично кивнула, тряхнув кудрями и бусами. Грэйси позволила себе на миллиметр вскинуть брови, но тут же вежливо улыбнулась. Алекс снова принялся за свой стейк. Мэттью приосанился и подмигнул Пэт. Милена поджала губы и снова ущипнула мужа за бедро. Похоже, данная тема задела ее за живое, потому что она не унялась даже несмотря на красноречивые сигналы со стороны подруги.

— А ваша жена знает, что вы и Пэт… ну… проводите время вместе?

— Да, конечно, – небрежно ответил Рон. – Они даже знакомы, причем очень давно.

Пэт снова энергично кивнула и потянулась за виноградом.

— Но неужели она не ревнует? – Милена пока только искренне недоумевала, но ее недоумение уже грозило перерасти в не менее искреннее возмущение.

— К Пэт? – деловито уточнил Рон. – Нет. Моя жена — мудрая женщина, и я ее очень люблю, в том числе и за это.

Мэттью многозначительно посмотрел на свою жену: «Вот, видишь? Есть в этом мире нормальные женщины», и подхватил провисшую было нить разговора.

— Так у вас что, открытый брак? – он тоже откинулся на спинку стула и еще раз подмигнул Пэт, которая тут же подмигнула ему в ответ.

Милена среагировала на это гневным «Пф-ф!», а Рон добродушно похлопал Пэт по колену, которое теперь, когда девушка поджала под себя ноги, почти лежало на его бедре. Грэйси заерзала на своем стуле: ей очень не хотелось, чтобы их важный гость почувствовал себя неловко – отец ей этого никогда не простит. 

Рон неловко себя не чувствовал.

— Открытый? Я бы так не сказал. Мы с женой вместе уже очень давно, и все еще очень любим друг друга. Она прекрасная женщина, настоящая королева!

Грейси бросила обеспокоенный взгляд на Пэт: каково бедолажке слышать такое от своего… она мысленно подобрала правильное слово – близкого друга? Но, судя по всему, Пэт была в полном порядке: она хитро улыбалась, отщипывала от виноградной грозди овальные ягоды и скармливала их по одной Рону, когда тот делал паузы в разговоре. Рон прожевал очередное угощение и продолжил:

— Если бы нас с женой связывала только страсть, мы бы разбежались уже тыщу лет назад. А так у нас общий бизнес, — никто, кроме Пэт не заметил короткой заминки перед словом «бизнес», — общие друзья и независимые друг от друга увлечения. Например, моя жена уделяет много внимания благотворительности, очень любит возиться с детьми – с чужими, своих у нас нет. Но и страсть, разумеется, тоже сохранилась, — он сжал губами еще одну виноградину, прихватив при этом удерживающие ее кончики пальцев. Пэт счастливо хихикнула. Милена закатила глаза: «Боже, какая дурочка!». Мэтт восхищенно рассмеялся. Алекс растерянно посмотрела на жену: Грэйси сидела, сложив руки в хорошо отрепетированном жесте восхищения, граничащего с умилением: «Какие высокие отношения!». 

— Послушайте, — Рон выпрямился и облокотился на стол, Пэт тут же положила подбородок ему на плечо. – Я вовсе не хочу сказать, что наши отношения – это образец для подражания. И я, правда, не считаю их чем-то ужасным. Ну, вот так они сложились…

— Отношения, — подсказала ему Пэт.

— Ну да. И все довольны, включая мою жену. Если хотите, можете сами ее спросить. Сейчас я ее наберу.

Он потянулся к заднему карману брюк. Грэйси и Милена одновременно замахали руками:

— Нет, нет, не надо! Мы верим, — заверила его Грэйси. Милена лишь беззвучно шевелила губами, глядя на Рона круглыми от изумления глазами.

— А как вы тут развлекаетесь? – бодро сменила тему Пэт. – Танцуете?

— Мы не танцуем, — снисходительно улыбнулась Грэйси.

— О! А я подумала… А чья это гитара там в большой комнате? На стуле в углу? Кто-то играет?

Алекс и Грэйси ответили практически одновременно:

— Я играю, — негромко произнес Алекс.

— Никто не играет! – решительно заявила его жена.

Пэт проигнорировала ответ Грэйси и вопросительно посмотрела на Алекса. Тот пожал плечами, бросил на жену виноватый взгляд и повторил – на этот раз более решительно:

— Я играю. Это моя гитара.

Грэйси презрительно фыркнула. 

— Да ладно тебе, Грэйс, — вмешался Мэттью. – Я хорошо помню, как ты хвалилась всем, как здорово он играет. Он даже серенады тебе пел, когда ухаживал.

— Это было давно. И я просто не хотела его обижать. Но почему я должна вводить заблуждение других, — она многозначительно кивнула в сторону гостей.

Но Пэт не унималась. Она повернулась к Алексу всем корпусом и просительно сложила руки на груди.

— Сыграйте! Ну, пожалуйста! А мы потом скажем, как у вас получается, правда, милый, — она дернула Рона за штанину, и тот с готовностью кивнул, подтверждая ее слова. – Я сама с детства играю… ой, да на чем я только не играю! 

Алекс застенчиво улыбнулся и вопросительно посмотрел на жену. Почувствовав на себе столь же вопросительные взгляды еще четырех пар глаз, Грэйси вздохнула и вскинула руки в знак того, что она сдается под давлением большинства.

— Но потом пеняйте сами на себя! – предупредила она, вставая и начиная собирать грязную посуду.

— Я помогу, — вскинулся Алекс.

— Ой, нет, лучше я помогу! – предложила Пэт. – А вы пока настройте гитару.

Алекс отправился в гостиную за гитарой, а Мэттью, Милена и Рон вышли на веранду. 

— Он так на вас смотрит…, — мечтательно произнесла Пэт, водя полотенцем по дну вымытой тарелки.

— Кто? 

— Алекс.

— А. Да. Возможно. Как будто до сих пор за мной ухаживает, — внимательное молчание Пэт подтолкнуло Грэйси к неожиданной откровенности: – До сих пор удивляюсь, как меня угораздило за него выйти! Папа с самого начала предупреждал меня, что он мне не пара. Но я была такая юная-юная, мне казалось, что я умнее всех, и, конечно же, умнее родителей! А Алекс был такой влюбленный, везде за мной ходил хвостом, дарил всякие мелочи, цветы. Серенады вот пел, — она передала Пэт очередную тарелку. – Ну, мне все это жутко нравилось – романтика и все такое. Решила, что я тоже влюблена. Вышла замуж, едва не рассорившись с отцом – он грозился меня из дома выгнать, в тапочках и пижаме. Потом мы, конечно, помирились. С возрастом я стала лучше понимать позицию отца, — усмехнувшись, она покачала головой. – Я все надеюсь, что Алекс меня разлюбит и сам попросит развода, но если в ближайший год этого не произойдет…

С веранды донеслись мелодичные гитарные переборы. Грэйси понизила голос до театрального шепота:

— Только ради всего святого, не говорите ему этого. Терпеть не могу, когда он смотрит на меня глазами побитой собачки.

Пэт приложила правую ладонь к груди и торжественно пообещала молчать.

Когда они присоединились к остальной компании, Алекс играл какую-то неторопливую танцевальную мелодию, а Рон и Милена танцевали. Увидев Пэт, Мэттью тут же вскочил с обложенной подушками скамьи и протянул ей руку, приглашая на танец. Грэйси величественно опустилась на освободившееся место и стала делать вид, что все происходящее ее абсолютно не занимает.

Убедившись, что другая пара увлечена разговором, Мэттью скользнул ладонью по спине Пэт – от лопаток вниз, не задерживаясь на талии почти ни секунды. Пэт с улыбкой перехватила его руку и переместила его ладонь на более пристойное место. 

— Так, значит, вы его любите? – с ироничной усмешкой поинтересовался Мэтт, сделав едва заметный кивок в сторону Рона.

— Люблю в смысле «люблю»? – уточнила Пэт. – Или в смысле «влюблена»? Или, может быть, нравится ли мне заниматься с ним любовью?

Ее прямолинейность застала Мэтта врасплох. Он даже не сразу нашелся, что ей ответить, чего с ним давно уже не случалось.

— Ну… Всё вместе, пожалуй. 

Пэт наклонилась вперед, к самому его уху, и отчетливо, почти по буквам, произнесла:

— Вас это не касается.

За их спиной Милена рассмеялась в ответ на какую-то шутку Рона. Алекс закончил играть, Пэт тут же выскользнула из рук своего незадачливого партнера и начала аплодировать. К ней присоединились все остальные, за исключением Грэйси, которая молча встала и ушла в дом. Алекс проводил ее тоскливым взглядом. «И правда, как побитая собачка», — с сочувствием подумала Пэт и тут же попросила сыграть еще что-нибудь. Алекс несколько минут отнекивался, но к просьбе присоединились все, кто был на веранде, и он сдался. Первую вещь он сыграл немного нерешительно, постоянно сбиваясь, но на второй уже был более уверен в себе. Потом Милена внезапно начала петь. Пэт, успевшая к тому времени устроиться на коленях у Рона, радостно захлопала в ладоши. Когда Рон сказал, что пришел ее черед петь и играть, она заявила, что споет, но без музыки. Никто из присутствующих эту песню не знал, только Рон тихонько мычал что-то нечленораздельное, иногда сбиваясь и получая за это от Пэт шутливый тычок в плечо.

Время пролетело незаметно. Когда Грэйси снова появилась на веранде, чтобы сообщить, что ужин готов, все удивленно переглянулись.

За столом было объявлено, что на следующий день вся компания поплывет на лодке на дальний берег озера, купаться и загорать.

— Там совершенно чудесный пляж с мелким песком, — пояснил Мэтт, покачивая в воздухе бокалом с вином. – А у отца Грэйси прекрасная моторная лодка – мы окажемся на месте за считанные минуты.

Пэт улыбнулась и незаметно похлопала Рона по спине.

*****

— «Сейчас я ее наберу», — ехидно передразнил Оберона Пак, снимая с шеи бусы. – У тебя даже телефона нет! «Твой» телефон остался в том кафе, вместе с его хозяином.

Оберон беззаботно пожал плечами. 

— Они бы все равно не согласились, — он задернул, затем снова распахнул занавески на окне. – Как же они любят отгораживаться! От луны, от солнца, друг от друга. И при этом всё их нутро вываливается наружу, достаточно пальцем ткнуть. 

— Мой король сегодня философ? – усмехнулся Пак, бросая на стул брючки и блузку.

— С королями такое случается, — выдал очередную сентенцию Оберон, падая на кровать. 

Пак взял одну из подушек и направился к окну.

— Ты куда?

— Эм-м-м… Спать?

— Где? На коврике?

Пак махнул рукой в сторону стоящей у стены банкетки.

— Вообще-то, там, но могу и на коврике.

Оберон нахмурился.

— Чем тебе кровать не угодила?

Пак переступил с ноги на ногу и еще крепче сжал подушку.

— На кровати ты будешь спать. 

— Она большая, хватит на двоих, если не на троих.

— Не надо троих! – воскликнул Пак, но с места не двинулся.

— Так в чем дело?

— Ну, как это… Субординация? 

— О! – Оберон задумчиво почесал бороду. — Это несколько неожиданно. И давно это с тобой?

— М-м?

— Субординация.

Пак упрямо молчал. 

— Это уже не субординация, а прямое игнорирование моего вежливого предложения!

Ответа снова не последовало.

Оберон почувствовал, что начинает терять терпение.

— Не заставляй меня надевать корону…

— Ты ее и не снимал, — вырвалось у Пака помимо его воли.

— …чтобы напомнить тебе, кто в этой комнате король, а кто – его поданный, — осознав, что только что сказал стоящий перед ним эльф, Оберон рассмеялся. — Послушай, как в тебе вообще уживаются просто образцовая исполнительность и вот такая запредельная дерзость?

— С трудом, — пожал плечами Пак, – постоянно ссорятся. Так кричат, что у меня уши закладывает, поэтому иногда я не слышу, что мне говорят. 

— Так что на самом деле произошло? – смягчился Оберон.

Пак покосился в сторону окна.

— Я сегодня фею видел.

— Где?

— В саду, после обеда, когда мы пели. 

Оберон беспечно махнул рукой.

— Ну, Титании тоже интересно, что тут происходит. Ты что, боишься, что тебе от нее влетит? А что я сейчас рассержусь, и тебе влетит от меня, ты не боишься?

Пак задумчиво поскреб подушку. 

— Видишь, по любому влетит. Но от тебя влетит только мне, а от королевы Титании – и мне, и тебе. 

Оберон негромко рассмеялся. 

— Ты неисправим!

Пак кокетливо повел плечом. Оберон перестал смеяться и хлопнул ладонью по одеялу.

— Кончай этот спектакль и ложись спать. Завтра у нас по программе лодка.

— С мотором, — добавил Пак, забираясь под одеяло. – Думаю, помимо мотора я еще займусь Алексом. А ты?

Оберон задумался.

— Миленой. Что думаешь?

— Думаю, что стоит попробовать. 

Спустя несколько минут Оберон спросил:

— О чем ты еще задумался?

— С чего ты взял?..

— У тебя волосы на макушке рожками торчат – верный признак.

Пак обреченно вздохнул.

— Хорошо ты сегодня про отношения говорил, даже я поверил.

Оберон тоже вздохнул, но уже снисходительно, и, обняв Пака за плечи, притянул его к себе.

— Сотни лет одно и то же. Спи давай, чудо в перьях.

— Я не в перьях, — сонно возразил Пак.


	3. День второй. Утро

Когда на следующий день важный гость и его подруга не спустились к назначенному на девять часов завтраку, Грэйси пришла в сильное замешательство, не зная, как ей поступить. Будь в доме только свои, она бы, не задумываясь, включила музыку на полную громкость, но в присутствии важного гостя и его подруги (Грэйси старательно, даже в мыслях, избегала слова «любовница») этот способ был абсолютно неприемлем. 

В то время как Грэйси бросала нервные взгляды то на висящие на стене часы, то на собравшихся за завтраком мужа и друзей, Милена высматривала что-то в окне за ее спиной.

— Ради бога, Милена! – не выдержала Грэйси. – На что ты там уставилась? – она даже обернулась, чтобы посмотреть, что там происходит.

— Мне показалось, что в саду кто-то бродит.

— Так сходи и проверь, — раздраженно отмахнулась от подруги Грэйси. 

«Только у меня голова болит о том, чтобы все сделать как подобает», — с горечью подумала она. – «А этим и дела нет». 

Словно почувствовав ее настроение, Алекс отодвинул тарелку и вызвался подняться наверх, чтобы напомнить гостям о вчерашних договоренностях. Грэйси уже почти кивнула – по привычке, но вовремя себя одернула: Алекс и без того вчера провел с Роном и Пэт больше времени, чем она. Вряд ли ее отец будет рад услышать, что стратегически важный для него партнер больше общался с его зятем, а не с дочерью. Подумав так, она отправила мужа отнести в лодку все, что было приготовлено для пикника.

Когда они остались на кухне вдвоем, Мэттью потянулся, как сытый и оттого весьма довольный жизнью кот, и так же по-кошачьи промурлыкал:

— А эта Пэт – сладкая штучка. Я бы с ней…, — он многозначительно пошевелил бровями.

Грэйси едва не запустила в него тарелкой.

— Если ты, — зашипела она, — кобель ты этакий, не то что пальцем – словом ее заденешь…, — она схватила со стола нож для масла и выставила его перед собой как потенциально смертельное оружие.

Мэт вскинул руки в примирительном жесте:

— О, о, о! Грэйси-Воительница! Успокойся, радость моя! Ты же знаешь – ты моя первая и единственная любовь.

Грэйси презрительно фыркнула, бросила нож на стол и встала из-за стола. Время шло, гостей надо было будить.

*****

Дверь в Восточную спальню оказалась приоткрытой. Судя по освещению, занавески на окнах этой комнаты были раздвинуты, что говорило о том, что ее обитатели уже наверняка проснулись, однако из-за двери не доносилось ни звука. Грэйси деликатно поскребла пальцами по дверной филенке и снова прислушалась: ничего. 

— Эй, можно к вам? — спросила она, а потом, не получив ответа, все же решилась и открыла дверь пошире.

Первым и самым главным, что заметила Грэйси, заглянув в гостевую спальню, была Пэт. Девушка была одна, она спала, лежа на животе и если не совсем поперек кровати, то близко к тому, и спала она обнаженной. Оба одеяла валялись на полу, одна из темно-зеленых простыней свисала с кровати, грозясь в любой момент присоединиться к своим более теплым собратьям, а другая обвивалась вокруг тела Пэт как изысканное вечернее платье, которое не оставляет воображению заинтересованных наблюдателей ни малейшего шанса. Удивительно, но все это не выглядело непристойным или вызывающим, даже особо эротичной эту картину сложно было назвать. И поза, в которой лежала Пэт, и ее нагота были совершенно естественными, как будто она спала не в чужой кровати с чужим мужем, а у себя дома в постели с мужчиной, который ей принадлежал, по праву или нет – это уже совсем другой разговор, не имевший к данному моменту никакого отношения. 

Грэйси с досадой подумала, что уже и не помнит, когда она сама ложилась спать без ночной сорочки или пижамы – даже популярные в последнее время «спальные» футболки она отмела как неподходящий ночной гардероб. Мало того, они с Алексом уже давно не делили одну простыню или одеяло на двоих. Даже общая — супружеская! — постель их не объединяла, большую часть ночей каждый спал на своей половине кровати. Все эти границы (пижамы, раздельные одеяла, десять сантиметров расстояния между подушками) начала устанавливать Грэйси, Алекс поначалу пытался их нарушать, но быстро сдался, не желая раздражать жену. Долгое время ее это устраивало, но сейчас, глядя на безмятежно спящую Пэт, правая ступня которой свисала с одного края кровати, а кисть левой руки уже окунулась в пятно солнечного света на краю другой, Грэйси впервые задумалась…

— Простите нас, — раздался за ее спиной мягкий мужской голос. — Похоже, мы проспали.

Грэйси вздрогнула от неожиданности и, вместо того, чтобы обернуться, сделала шаг назад, инстинктивную попытавшись закрыть дверь. Разумеется, она натолкнулась на стоящего прямо позади нее Рона, наступив ему при этом на ногу.

— Осторожно, — добродушно рассмеялся он, придерживая ее за локоть. – Очень мило с вашей стороны, что вы поднялись нас разбудить. Надо было с вечера вас попросить, это сделать. Пэт ненавидит будильники, предпочитает просыпаться сама, но сегодня утром…, — он виновато пожал плечами. 

Грэйси вспомнила сцену, открывшуюся ее взгляду минуту назад, и неожиданно даже для себя брякнула:

— Если вам нужные свежие простыни…

Брови Рона едва заметно дернулись: то ли удивленно, то ли иронично. Грэйси почувствовала себя полной дурой.

— Если нам что-нибудь понадобится, мы вам обязательно скажем, — успокоил ее Рон, берясь за ручку двери. – Пока же все просто замечательно. 

Он уже вошел в комнату, а она все еще стояла перед дверью («Как дура!»). 

— Мы спустимся через пятнадцать минут, — пообещал ей Рон. — Если еще не поздно, и все наши планы в силе.

— О, да! То есть, нет, еще не поздно, — пробормотала она и пошла, наконец, прочь. 

Очевидно, Рон снова неплотно закрыл за собой дверь, потому что уже через секунду Грэйси услышала у себя за спиной:

— Пэт, дорогая, просыпайся, птенчик! Нас люди ждут.

Спускаясь по лестнице, Грэйс подумала вдруг, как здорово, что она пошла будить гостей сама, а не отправила с этим поручением Алекса. Или еще того хуже – Мэта. Да кого угодно! И нет, конечно же, она совершенно не завидует, вот даже нисколечко. Наверное…

*****

— Пак! Кому говорю? Вставай, маленький засоня, — Оберон ущипнул Робина за пятку, тот недовольно дернул ногой и едва не попал королю по одному из наиболее чувствительных мест на его теле.

— М-м-гым-ма, — донеслось из-под подушки, которой эльф безуспешно пытался прикрыться от настойчивой действительности.

— Еще раз, – Оберон сел на край постели и потянул подушку на себя, прихватив заодно и пальцы Пака.

— Я не маленький, — проворчал тот, приоткрывая один глаз.

— Подымайся, померяемся, кто из нас выше ростом.

— Не хочу.

— Надо. Нас уже ждут. Мы и без того опоздали к завтраку. 

— Это все из-за тебя, — проворчал Пак, переворачиваясь на спину. – Вчера я с самого утра глаз не сомкнул, сегодня тоже весь день не спать. Тебе следовало дать мне вздремнуть хотя бы ночью, а не заставлять меня заниматься всем этим непотребством, — он, наконец, открыл оба глаза и теперь смотрел на короля с укоризной.

— Ну, прости, — сказал тот без нотки раскаяния в голосе. – Днем нельзя, мы бы привлекли их внимание. Оно нам надо?

Пак что-то пробубнил и попытался снова накрыть голову подушкой. Оберон поймал его за руку.

— Хозяйка уже приходила нас будить.

— Она меня видела?

— Угу.

— Хорошо.

— Ну, все, хватит, — Оберон встал, стаскивая Пака за собой. Тот непременно шлепнулся бы на пол – на кучу одеял, если бы король не подхватил его под мышки и не поставил на ноги. Эльф принюхался и, подозрительно прищурившись, спросил:

— Ты уже выходил?

— У людей и королей эльфов по утрам принято умываться.

Пак презрительно фыркнул.

— Кроме того, я пообщался с твоей вчерашней знакомой.

— Это с которой?

— С феей, которую ты видел в саду. Или с ее товаркой – я не знаю, была ли это та же самая. Объяснил, что мы тут по делу, а не забавы ради.

Пак застыл на полпути к стоявшему в углу платяному шкафу.

— Ты ее боишься? – настороженно поинтересовался он.

— Кого? Фею? – Оберон рассмеялся. – Что за чушь ты несешь?

— Да к троллю под мост эту фею! Я про королеву Титанию.

Оберон нахмурился – иногда ему хотелось придушить этого поганца за его вопросы.

— У меня есть для этого повод?

Пак пожал плечами и начал перебирать «свой» гардероб. Оберон постоял, размышляя над собственным вопросом:

— Титания сама настаивала, чтобы я разобрался с этими людьми, воспользовавшись всеми доступными мне средствами, так что фактически у меня – у нас – полный карт-бланш. 

— Не ругайся.

— А ты не притворяйся, что впервые слышишь это слово, — король сменил рубашку на футболку с абстрактным рисунком и закончил свою мысль, — Однако никогда не помешает довести до ее сведения, что не все так, как ей кажется. Тебе же не хочется посреди всего этого, — он махнул рукой в сторону окна, — иметь дело еще и с разгневанной Титанией, подгоняемой доносами ее верных шпионок, которые опять все не так поняли?

— Ты всегда можешь сказать, что это я во всем виноват, — подсказал ему Пак.

— Перестань! Я уже давно этого не делал.

— Вообще, я это заметил, — Пак смущенно улыбнулся и тут же повернулся к Оберону спиной.

Король несколько секунд смотрел на его лопатки, будто впервые их видел, затем опомнился, поправил пояс своих шорт и направился к двери.

— Я спущусь, скажу, что ты скоро к нам присоединишься. У тебя пять минут.

— Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, — не оборачиваясь, ответил Пак.

*****

Пэт появилась на веранде ровно через четыре с половиной минуты – умытая, с волосами, собранными в пышный хвост, в широкой полупрозрачной блузе оранжевого цвета, из-под края которой время от времени (когда Пэт наклонялась или слишком резко поворачивалась), выглядывали крохотные шортики. Она, как и Рон, снова была босяком, новый шнурок на ее лодыжке был сплетен из коричневых и желтых нитей.

— Ну! – весело воскликнула она, помахав всем рукой в знак приветствия. – Где ваша чудо-лодка?

— А как же завтрак? – забеспокоилась Грэйси. – Вы же ничего не…

Пэт ойкнула и убежала в дом, но почти сразу вернулась, на ходу вгрызаясь зубами в огромное сочное яблоко.

— Фот, я фафтакаю! 

Рон укоризненно покачал головой.


	4. День второй. Вокруг и около полудня

По мощенной крупной шершавой плиткой дорожке они дошли от дома до лодочного сарая, присевшего на берегу озера как уставшая после долгого пути цыганка – покосившись на один бок и замотавшись наискось, как шалью, широкими досками, покрытыми махрой облупившейся от солнца и ветра краски. Очевидно, хозяйский энтузиазм и жажда обновления еще не дотянулись до этого места: казалось, что и сарайчик, и уткнувшиеся одним концом в травянистый берег мостки принадлежали не возвышающемуся чуть в стороне дому, а начинающемуся на середине холма лесу. Единственно новым в этом уголке и таким же чужеродным, как и недавно полностью отремонтированный дом, была большая надувная лодка с мотором, привязанная к шатким мосткам новехоньким швартовым канатом. 

Дорожка была узкая, поэтому шли гуськом: Грэйси в обнимку со свернутыми в плотный рулон пляжными ковриками шагала в авангарде; за ней шел Алекс, нагруженный сумкой-холодильником и корзиной для пикника; Милене досталась большая полотняная сумка; Мэтт нес сложенный до поры зонт от солнца; замыкали процессию Рон и Пэт, которые на правах гостей шли налегке (если не считать небольшой холщовой сумки на плече у Рона). Всю дорогу от дома до сарая Мэтт воодушевленно расхваливал лодку, которую отец Грэйси купил две недели назад по его собственной рекомендации. Позднее Грэйси пояснила Пэт, что на самом деле Мэтт всего лишь познакомил ее отца с одним своим приятелем, а уже тот помог ему с выбором лодки, но это не мешало Мэтту подавать дело так, будто описываемое им чудо современного лодкостроения — целиком его творение.

Алекс принес из сарайчика спасательные жилеты. Пока мужчины размещали в лодке поклажу, Пэт расхаживала по мосткам походкой манекенщицы и с нарочито высокомерным выражением на лице, демонстрируя всем, как хорошо на ней смотрится этот ярко-красный жилет. Жилет, и правда, смотрелся хорошо.

Грэйси заняла место на носу, Мэтт сел на корме, объявив всем, что сегодня править лодкой будет он. Милена и Алекс расположились перед ним, другая скамейка досталась Рону и Пэт, которые решили сесть к ним лицом, спиной к Грэйси. 

Алекс отвязал канат, и тут же мотор лодки взревел так, что Пэт и Милена зажали уши, а Рон удивленно покачал головой. Довольный произведенным эффектом Мэтт вскинул вверх большой палец и брови: «Здорово, а?!» и повел лодку вдоль левого берега к противоположному краю озера.

Разговаривать при таком реве было совершенно невозможно, поэтому все тут же уставились в разные стороны, разглядывая окрестности. Левый, восточный, берег был выше правого, лес подступал к нему почти вплотную. Сейчас, когда солнце только-только выбралось из-за верхушек самых высоких деревьев, казалось, что лес хмурится, глядя свысока и с осуждением на нарушителей его спокойствия. 

Пэт просидела спокойно не более одной минуты. Повертев головой по сторонам, она развернулась, усаживаясь вдоль скамьи, спиной к Рону, и закинула обе ноги на накачанный воздухом борт лодки. Рон тут же, почти автоматически, обхватил ее одной рукой за талию. Девушка рассмеялась и, откинув голову назад, прокричала своему спутнику несколько слов. Тот укоризненно сдвинул брови и что-то ей ответил. Его слов никто, кроме Пэт, не расслышал, но они привели девушку в такой восторг, что она разразилась новым приступом смеха и стала болтать ногами, пытаясь поймать вылетающие из-под носа лодки брызги. Рон еще крепче сжал пальцы на ее бедре и с шутливой мольбой посмотрел на Милену и Алекса, взывая о помощи. 

Заразившись их весельем, Алекс так же шутливо отмахнулся: «Не, приятель, справляйся сам». Милена просто смеялась, забыв при этом обернуться к Мэтту, чтобы увидеть его реакцию на происходящее (чего с ней давно уже не случалось). Мэтт же самодовольно усмехнулся и заставил лодку пару раз вильнуть влево-вправо, чем вызвал у Пэт еще больший восторг. Грэйси, про которую, казалось, все забыли, следила за происходящим напряженным взглядом, прокручивая в голове возможные последствия такого безрассудства. Этот отцовский важный гость и его безбашенная подружка определенно сведут ее с ума!

Веселье оборвалось внезапно, когда в нескольких метрах от песчаного берега, их конечной цели, мотор неожиданно заглох. Все вопросительно посмотрели на Мэтта, который несколько суетливо начал дергать разные рычажки и переключатели, но безуспешно: мотор не хотел запускаться вновь. 

Рон шепнул что-то Пэт на ухо, она кивнула и проворно стянула с себя спасательный жилет. Затем, неожиданно для остальных, она прыгнула в воду. Милена и Грэйси дружно ахнули, Алекс чуть не прыгнул за нею вслед, однако Рон был абсолютно спокоен, и он передумал. Пэт помахала им рукой и поплыла к берегу. Рон отцепил прикрепленные к надувным бортам весла и уверенными, сильными движениями стал грести в том же направлении.

Когда они причалили, Пэт уже стояла на берегу, выжимая воду из волос. Мокрая блузка, теперь уже совершенно прозрачная, облепила ее тело так, что стало очевидно – купальника под ней нет. Мэтт уставился на девушку, приоткрыв рот, и Алексу пришлось пару раз окликнуть его, чтобы тот начал, наконец, выбираться из лодки.

Пэт забрала у Рона сумку, выудила оттуда два крохотных кусочка эластичной ткани бирюзового цвета с пришитыми к ним многочисленными шнурками, и, покачивая затянутыми в мокрые шорты бедрами, скрылась в ближайших кустах ракитника.

Мужчины вытащили лодку на берег, выгрузили сумки, коврики и зонт, и собрались возле кормы, оживленно обсуждая неожиданный отказ новехонького и ультра-современного мотора. Грэйси и Милена принялись обустраивать место их будущего пикника. В самый разгар этой суеты из ракитника раздался обиженно-раздраженный голос Пэт:

— Ро-о-он! Мне нужна твоя помощь! Они меня не слушаются!

Рон улыбнулся? не торопясь поднялся на ноги и, бросив снисходительное: «Говорил ей, не покупать этот купальник», отправился на зов.

Остальные проводили его взглядами до самых кустов. Грэйси вспомнила утренний эпизод и почувствовала новый укол непрошеной зависти: вот ведь, живут люди, как им хочется, и никто им не указ, ни родственники, ни окружающие. Милена и Алекс тоже завидовали, но каждый по своей причине: Милена завидовала той легкости, с какой Пэт обращалась со своим любовником, а Алекс подумал, что хотел бы он уметь так же откликаться на призыв любимой женщины – не теряя собственного достоинства. Глаза Мэтта покрылись масляной поволокой, он предвкушал скорое появление Пэт в купальнике (хотя мокрая блузка тоже была ничего так!).

*****

Пак стоял в самой гуще ракитника. Из одежды на нем были только крохотные плавки от купальника, скомканную верхнюю часть которого он сжимал в кулаке. Этим кулаком он упирался в бедро, а другим грозил своей блузке, развешанной на ветках кустарника. 

— Что ты делаешь? – поинтересовался удивленный Оберон.

— Скажи им, чтобы убирались! – Пак сердито топнул ногой. — Меня они не слушаются!

Оберон присмотрелся и заметил, наконец, несколько любопытных пар глаз, выглядывающих из самой гущи листвы. Король эльфов нахмурился: в его видимом присутствии и остальные его подданные могли быть видны человеческому глазу. Только этого им сейчас и не хватало!

— Пошли прочь! – коротко и властно скомандовал он. – И передайте остальным: если кто хотя бы нос сюда сунет, останется и без носа, и без ушей!

Кустарник испуганно зашушукался, зашуршал и вскоре затих. Пак облегченно выдохнул.

— Келпи прошлой ночью был более сговорчивым – сразу поверил, когда я сказал ему, что если объявится не ко времени, отправится на ближайшее болото до следующего лета.

— Да потому что я уже наказывал его таким образом, — усмехнулся Оберон. – Ему не понравилось.

Пак начал надевать верхнюю часть «своего» затейливого купальника, больше похожую на полоску ткани с множеством перекрещивающихся лямочек и шнурочков. Заметив его растерянность, Оберон сжалился над бедолагой и помог завязать шнурки на спине.

— Полночи на этого келпи угрохал, пока его нашел, — продолжал ворчать Пак. – А вторую половину – на этот адский мотор. Пока отыскал подходящую бутылку и трубку, пока прикинул, сколько топлива надо слить, чтобы он не заглох раньше, чем нужно… Этакое непотребство, и всё потому…

Король прервал его бормотание, наклонившись и чмокнув недовольного своей участью эльфа в плечо. Тот тут же умолк и обернулся, настороженно наклонив голову.

— У меня к тебе еще одна просьба, — с мягкой улыбкой сказал Оберон. – Сделай так, чтобы хотя бы на пляже я видел тебя так же, каким ты видишься этим людям. Пока ты нагишом или во всех этих штанишках-рубашечках, еще куда ни шло, но вот это, — он оттянул и отпустил эластичную лямку купальника, — сбивает меня с толку. Ну, и просто побалуй старика.

При слове «старик», Пак насмешливо фыркнул, а затем с деловым видом обошел вокруг Оберона, встал у него за спиной и закрыл ладонями его глаза. Досчитав до трех, он убрал руки и сделал шаг в сторону. Оберон осмотрел его с ног до головы и, удовлетворенный результатом, кивнул.

*****

Рон вышел из кустов первым, держа в руках блузку и шортики Пэт. Девушка появилась спустя еще несколько секунд, на ходу поправляя непослушный купальник. Делала она это так, как приводят себя в порядок не перед чем-то, а после чего-то. Все, кроме Мэтта, поспешили отвернуться и заняться чем-нибудь более подобающим.

Алекс сообщил, что, похоже, в баке двигателя оказалось меньше горючего, чем требовалось на поездку туда и обратно. Все осуждающее посмотрели на Мэтта, который стал клясться и божиться, что прошлым вечером сам, лично, залил полный бак. Конечно же, никто ему не поверил. Рон сказал, что они поплывут назад на веслах (он сам готов грести), а пока всем стоит расслабиться и насладиться хорошим днем.

И они расслабились и начали наслаждаться. Когда Милена проговорилась, что на воде держаться может, но плавает плохо, Рон вызвался дать ей «эксклюзивный» урок плавания, на что она, к большому удивлению своих друзей и мужа, довольно быстро согласилась. Пэт тоже поплавала, время от времени скрываясь под водой от назойливо преследующего ее Мэтта и выныривая в нескольких метрах в стороне, смеясь и подкалывая его. Затем она вышла на берег, где, усевшись не на коврик, а прямо на песок, затеяла странную игру в веточки и камушки, к которой привлекла Алекса. Мэтт присоединился к ним сам, без специального приглашения, а Грэйси лишь отмахнулась, прикрывшись книгой, которую она, впрочем, и не собиралась читать. Она наблюдала за мужем, друзьями и гостями, но проникнуться их весельем и беззаботностью у нее не получалось: на смену зависти пришла досада, но, впервые за несколько лет, не на Алекса, который в кои-то веки не пытался ловить каждое ее слово и предугадать малейшее ее желание, а на отца. Причину своей досады она пока еще не понимала, и оттого досадовала еще больше – еще и на себя.

Потом был небольшой ланч, сопровождаемый холодным сидром. Солнце припекало, но под зонтиком не хватало места для всех, поэтому Рон настоял, чтобы Пэт накинула что-нибудь себе на плечи. Сам он, похоже, был из той категории людей, которые никогда не обгорали. Пэт надела его футболку и начала расхаживать по пляжу, держась за ее края, как маленькая девочка за подол платья, время от времени делая незамысловатые танцевальные па и что-то напевая. 

— Какая вы!.. – вырвалось вдруг у Милены.

Пэт застыла на месте и растерянно посмотрела на сидевших полукругом спутников, которые все, как один, смотрели на нее.

— Какая?

Милена пожала плечами.

— Не знаю. Веселая, беззаботная… Легкая!

Пэт подошла к компании и опустилась на песок рядом с Роном.

— Некоторые говорят, что я взбалмошная, — смеясь, сообщила она. – Это плохо?

Все отрицательно замотали головой. 

— Нет, вовсе нет, — заверила девушку Милена. – Просто, не у всех так получается. Вот у меня, например. Да и…, — она покосилась на Грэйси.

— Ой, да ну! – отмахнулась Пэт. – Вам, красивым женщинам, это и не нужно!

Данное заявление вызвало у друзей легкий ступор. Рон отвернулся, чтобы скрыть, каких трудов ему стоит, чтобы не рассмеяться.

— В каком смысле? – решила уточнить Грэйси, которая любила добиваться ясности везде, где могла ее получить.

— Ну, вот вы, Грэйси, и Милена тоже, вы обе — очень красивые женщины. И не спорьте! Это объективно, я даже у Рона не буду спрашивать, так это или нет. И жена у него – настоящая красавица, просто королева! А я – из тех, кого принято называть славными, милыми, в крайнем случае – хорошенькими. И вот если вам достаточно просто быть красивыми, и все мужчины смотрят на вас вот таким глазами, — она вытаращила глаза и картинно схватилась за сердце, — и хотят быть у ваших ног на любой горизонтальной поверхности, то мне, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание хотя бы некоторых из них, — тут Рону достался чувствительный толчок раскрытой ладонью в грудь, — приходится прибегать к различным фокусам. Быть взбалмошной, веселой, беззаботной, легкой. Говорить всякие милые глупости. Ну, и все такое прочее…, — она беспечно махнула рукой.

— По-моему, вы преувеличиваете, — растерянно пробормотала Милена.

Пэт фыркнула.

— Если бы я не была такой, то вот он, — она похлопала Рона по руке, тот тут же ухватил ее за запястье и притянул к себе, — даже не взглянул бы на меня – в вашем-то присутствии! Вот в обществе его жены меня даже взбалмошность не спасает, — она капризно надула губки, за что получила от Рона смачный поцелуй.

Остальная компания обменялась недоуменными взглядами: отношения в этом треугольнике все еще оставались за пределами их понимания, даже с учетом их собственных несколько запутанных отношений, которые, впрочем, были давно в прошлом.

Когда все вдоволь наплавались, наигрались и назагарались, Грэйси решила, что пора собираться и плыть домой. И тут они столкнулись с новой проблемой: с учетом того, что назад нужно было грести, причем желательно кому-то одному, лодка оказывалась безнадежно перегруженной – в ней не было места для всей компании. 

— Кому-то придется идти пешком, — сделал вывод Алекс. – Тут вдоль берега есть проход до самого дома, я помню по прошлому лету.

— Вот ты и иди! – с внезапной резкостью выпалила Грэйси – Алекс снова начал ее раздражать. – Лично я пешком не пойду, — она встревоженно посмотрела на оживившихся Пэт и Рона и поспешила добавить: — А вы вообще босяком, вам нельзя. 

С этим было сложно спорить. Неожиданно для всех Милена вызвалась составить Алексу компанию. Молчавший до того момента Мэтт тут же оживился и начал суетливо переносить в лодку сумки, коврики и зонт. 

Рон сел на весла, а Пэт – напротив него, предоставив Мэтту возможность буравить взглядом свой затылок. Не успела лодка отплыть от берега, как девушка запела – на непонятном языке, негромким, но чистым и мелодичным голосом. То ли Рон старался грести в такт, то ли Пэт выбрала подходящую песню, но удар весел о воду, плеск воды и эта полугрустная-полувеселая мелодия сочетались друг с другом как давние любовники. «Еще один любовный треугольник», — Грэйси и сама не поняла, как эта мысль вообще пришла в ее голову.


	5. День второй. Три часа до ужина

Пока мужчины привязывали и разгружали лодку, Пэт помогла Грэйси отнести в лодочный сарай спасательные жилеты.

— Мне так неудобно, что так получилось, — сказала Грэйси, когда они оказались внутри сарая. — Вы ведь простите нас?

— За что? — довольно искренне удивилась Пэт.

— За эту историю с лодкой. По нашей вине Рону пришлось садиться на весла. Такая нагрузка, и все из-за…

— Такая нагрузка ему только на пользу, — с улыбкой прервала ее Пэт. — Я вообще не понимаю, за что вы извиняетесь. Ну, сломался двигатель, или горючего не хватило — не велика беда. К тому же, это явно не ваша вина.

— Папа будет недоволен, — вырвалось вдруг у Грэйси. — Он хочет, чтобы все было идеально.

— С папой все понятно, а что хотите вы?

Грэйси уставилась на девушку непонимающим взглядом.

— В каком смысле?

— Да в самом простом! Чего хочется лично вам? Только не говорите, что единственное ваше желание — сделать так, чтобы папа был доволен.

На секунду Грэйси показалось, что Пэт над ней насмехается, но девушка смотрела на нее с таким участием, что было очевидно — ее на самом деле интересно узнать, чего хочет Грэйси. Если бы еще Грэйси сама это знала! Она ограничилась тем, что по возможности более беспечно пожала плечами. К ее большому облегчению, Пэт не стала настаивать на продолжении разговора.

Они догнали Рона и Мэтта на полпути к дому. Пэт подбежала к Рону сзади, когда тот остановился, чтобы поправить на плече лямку сумки, и закрыла ладонями его глаза. Несколько секунд они стояли так, посреди дорожки, молча и улыбаясь, а когда Пэт убрала, наконец, руки, обменялись взглядами, в которых легко читалась взаимная привязанность, нежность и что-то еще — Грэйси так и не поняла, что именно. 

Уже на веранде дома Рон спросил у нее:

— В каком часу у нас запланирован ужин? Мы с Пэт хотели бы немного отдохнуть в нашей комнате. Да и Алекс с Миленой дойдут сюда не раньше, чем через…, — он посмотрел на прильнувшую к нему Пэт, словно ожидал подсказки именно от нее. — Сколько времени им понадобится?

Грэйси посмотрела на часы.

— Полчаса, не меньше. Я думаю, нам всем нужно немного отдохнуть. Можно сделать поздний ужин, а потом снова повеселиться здесь, на веранде. 

Они условились собраться в кухне-столовой через три часа. Мэтт проводил Пэт и Рона снисходительным взглядом много чего повидавшего на своем веку человека. 

— А девчонка неплохо устроилась, — усмехнулся он, когда гости скрылись из виду.

— О чем ты? — нахмурилась Грэйси.

— Подцепила состоятельного и еще довольно нестарого «папика», у которого, ко всему прочему, и жена не ревнивая. И все, что от нее требуется взамен, с ее же слов, так это быть веселой, молоть всяческие милые глупости, ну и — это уже само собой разумеется — вовремя раздвигать ноги.

Он отшатнулся от гневного взгляда Грэйси, которым она попыталась пригвоздить его к столбу, поддерживающему крышу веранды. 

— Не суди других людей по себе, Мэтт! — она угрожающе помахала у него перед носом указательным пальцем с коралловым маникюром. — Все еще мечтаешь, что сам когда-нибудь станешь таким «папиком» и найдешь себе длинноногую дурочку? Пэт, если ты до сих пор не понял, далеко не дурочка, а Рон…

— Да ладно! — скривился Мэтт. — Только не надо мне про большую и светлую, ладно? Мужик пользуется тем, что денег у него до фига и выше, и жена не клюет ему мозг за каждую бабу, вот он время и не теряет — нашел себе смазливую девчонку и трахает ее в свое удовольствие.

Звук от пощечины, которую отвесила ему Грэйси, разнесся по всему саду. 

— Оставь их в покое! — процедила она сквозь зубы. — И меня вместе с ними. Боже, как я от тебя устала! 

— Стареешь, детка, — огрызнулся Мэтт, потирая щеку. — Раньше тебя на всю ночь хватало и даже дольше.

Но Грэйси уже его не слышала. Подхватив большую пляжную сумку, она ушла в дом, со стуком захлопнув за собой дверь.

*****

— Какие все-таки странные люди, — сказал Оберон, подходя к окну Восточной спальни, чтобы раскрыть его створки еще шире. Он даже мысли не допускал, что кто-нибудь может их подслушать - никто не сможет этого сделать, пока он сам того не захочет. — «Вы же босяком!». До земли, по которой ходят, лишний раз дотронуться боятся. Да и вообще, как в той поговорке: сами создают себе трудности. Разница лишь в том, что они даже не пытаются эти трудности преодолевать, мужественно или нет. Мы с тобой очутились в компании любителей получать удовольствие от искусственно созданных сложностей и трудностей.

— Мазохисты, — подсказал ему Пак.

Оберон обернулся. Робин сидел на ковре в одних шортиках (от оранжевой блузы он избавился, как только они вошли в комнату), скрестив ноги, и что-то искал на дне вместительной сумки.

— М-м?

— У людей принято называть таких любителей удовольствия через сложности, а в идеале так вообще через боль, мазохистами.

Оберон кивнул.

— Я же говорю, странные они, — король снова посмотрел в окно — на темнеющий по левую сторону горизонта лес. — Взять хотя бы эту Милену. Она так старательно принижает все свои достоинства, что просто диву даешься. Выяснилось, что она довольно неплохо плавает. Однако она продолжала уверять меня в обратном, даже после того, как я несколько раз сделал ей комплимент по этому поводу.

— А еще она красивая, — нарочито бесцветным голосом произнес Пак.

— Ты не любишь красивых женщин? — усмехнулся Оберон, вглядываясь в листву растущих под окнами яблонь — не появился ли новый «посланец» от Титании.

— Я очень люблю королеву Титанию, — пробормотал Пак, который, казалось, прочел мысли своего короля. — Но я не обязан любить остальных красивых женщин.

— Особенно тех, чья красота привлекла мое внимание? — усмехнулся Оберон.

Ответа не последовало. Не обнаружив в саду ничего подозрительного, Оберон отвернулся от окна — и замер.

Пак уснул, сидя на полу, прислонившись плечом и щекой к платяному шкафу. В руках он сжимал очередную тряпочку, которую, видимо, только что выудил из «своей» сумки. Оберон подошел к нему, стараясь ступать как можно тише, наклонился и осторожно разжал тонкие, почти прозрачные, пальцы эльфа.

— Что же тебя так коврики-то притягивают? — прошептал король, подхватывая Пака под мышками и коленями. — Есть же кровать, в конце концов.

Пак пробормотал что-то неразборчивое. Оберон выпрямился, крепко прижимая эльфа к себе: даже во сне Пак был напряжен, как натянутая тетива, его длинные ресницы нервно вздрагивали, бесцветные от усталости губы пытались что-то произнести. Оберон положил его на кровать, и эльф тут же свернулся клубочком, крепко обхватив свои колени — похожий одновременно и на юношу, и на девушку, и на эфемерное существо, недоступное людскому глазу и пониманию. Король заметил легкие тени вокруг его глаз и нахмурился.

— Два дня без нормального сна до добра не доведут, — пробормотал он. — Надо было мне с келпи самому разбираться, а тебе дать поспать лишних пару часов.

Он обошел вокруг кровати и лег на другом ее краю, лицом к Паку. Тот словно почувствовал его близость, зашевелился, расцепил пальцы, отпуская колени, но уже через мгновение сжал ими покрывало, на котором лежал.

Оберон с досадой подумал, что даже самая удобная кровать недостаточно хороша для полноценного отдыха. Получаса хорошего сна на ложе из мягкой травы и листьев хватило бы, чтобы полностью восстановить силы эльфа, которому пришлось бодрствовать почти всю прошлую ночь, да еще без малого два дня всеми силами притягивать к себе внимание обитателей этого треклятого дома. Впереди у них был еще как минимум один напряженный вечер, и они оба должны накопить к тому времени достаточно энергии, чтобы сделать, наконец, решающий шаг к своей цели.

Оберон придвинулся к Паку и положил ладонь ему на затылок. Прижавшись лбом к разгоряченному лбу эльфа, он с тревогой вглядывался в его дрожащие ресницы. Наконец, спустя несколько минут, он почувствовал, как напряжение уходит из тела Пака. Эльф чуть слышно вздохнул и как-то разом обмяк, тени вокруг его глаз поблекли, крохотные морщинки на лице разгладились, губы дрогнули призраком сонной улыбки. Оберон улыбнулся в ответ и притянул безвольное тело Робина к себе, положив его голову на свое плечо. Пак уткнулся носом в его шею, совсем рядом с бьющейся ровным ритмом кровеносной жилкой, и умиротворенно засопел. Оберон закрыл глаза, призывая сон и для себя тоже. Конечно, это не лес, но и в таких условиях можно найти немного покоя.

*****

Всю дорогу от пляжа до дома Алекс развлекал Милену веселыми рассказами, полными воспоминаний об их общей студенческой юности. Милена была немало удивлена, увидев вдруг в этом молодом мужчине прежнего краснобая и затейника, бывшего когда-то душой компании. «Куда все подевалось?» — с грустью подумала она. Наверно, туда же, куда ушла ее собственная уверенность в своей красоте и женском обаянии. Ведь умела же она когда-то принимать комплименты с благосклонной снисходительностью, ни капли не сомневаясь в их искренности. А потом она познакомилась с Мэттью, и как-то очень быстро и даже с большой готовностью поверила в то, что недостаточно хороша, чтобы удержать рядом с собой любимого мужчину. Милена вздохнула, но Алекс, к счастью, этого не заметил.

Какие-то час или два назад, на озере, Рон стал говорить ей комплименты, которые она уже давно научилась не слышать. А потом еще эта девочка, Пэт, назвала их с Грэйси красавицами, и неожиданно для себя Милена поверила и ей, и Рону. 

«Что я здесь делаю?» — с горечью вопрошала она то ли саму себя, то ли какие-то сторонние силы. В городе были подруги, которые звали ее на летние вечеринки, обещая новые знакомства и, может быть, кратковременный, но горячий флирт. В конце концов, она же еще достаточно молода! «Завтра же уеду отсюда!» — решилась она, боясь упустить момент. — «Схожу в салон, сделаю новую стрижку, покрашу волосы во что-нибудь… не знаю, там придумаю! И ногти! Цвет взбесившегося баклажана или оранжевый — почему бы и нет?».

На веранде дома они обнаружили только скучающего Мэтта. 

— А! Добрели? Как ножки? Не отваливаются?

— Ножки чудесно, — ответил ему Алекс и для подтверждения своих слов пару раз энергично подпрыгнул на месте. — Надо бы почаще так гулять. Что скажешь, Милена?

Милена растерянно кивнула. Она пыталась вспомнить расписание автобуса, идущего в город от соседнего поселка. «В крайнем случае, вызову такси».

— А где все? — поинтересовался Алекс.

— Оне устамши и почивать изволили, — ухмыльнулся Мэтт.

В отличие от Милены, все еще погруженной в свои мысли, от Алекса не скрылись странные интонации в голосе приятеля.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил он.

Мэтт равнодушно отмахнулся.

— Да ничего не случилось. У твоей супруги был очередной приступ порядконаведения, только и всего. Но ведь это не новость, не так ли?

Они обменялись напряженным взглядами, и Алекс ушел в дом. Милена постояла на веранде еще минуту или две и тоже удалилась, не сказав мужу ни слова, чем вызвала у него неподдельное удивление.


	6. День второй. Поздний вечер до полуночи

Спустившись к ужину, Рон и Пэт обнаружили остальную компанию не на кухне, а на веранде. Грэйси решила не возиться с плитой и устроила что-то вроде фуршета. На невысоком, но довольно широком столике стояли разнообразные холодные закуски (с учетом вегетарианских пристрастий гостей), а также лимонад, сидр, пиво и початая бутылка виски. 

Оказалось, что все шестеро выбрали частью своего вечернего гардероба джинсы: кто-то темно-синие, почти черные, кто-то, как Пэт, выбеленно-голубые. В остальном же постоянные обитатели дома были одеты в пестрые блузы или цветные футболки, в то время как гости вышли на веранду в одинаковых белых рубашках, различающихся только размером. Из украшения на Пэт был только бело-синий шнурок, повязанный на этот раз не на лодыжку, а на запястье. Впервые за все время Грэйси отметила, что Рон не носит никаких украшений, даже обручального кольца, но стоило признать, что из всей их компании кольцо носил только Алекс. 

Пока Рон и Пэт усаживались на свободной скамейке, раскладывая вокруг себя многочисленные подушки, Мэтт, успевший к тому времени выпить бутылку или две пива, окинул их оценивающим взглядом и, снисходительно хмыкнув, пробормотал: «Папочка с дочкой». К счастью, никто, кроме Грэйси, его не услышал, от нее же он получил чувствительный удар локтем в плечо. Она злилась на него с тех пор, как они вернулись с озера, и не собиралась допускать, чтобы он окончательно испортил день и ей, и всем остальным. К тому же, разница в возрасте между Роном и Пэт была не настолько велика, чтобы принимать их за отца и его взрослую дочь, скорее они выглядели как брат и сестра – или как два очень близких человека, которые инстинктивно подстраиваются друг под друга даже при выборе одежды.

Во время ужина все обменивались малозначительными фразами. Милена попросила Алекса пересказать одну из историй, которой он развлекал ее по пути от пляжа домой. История, на самом деле, оказалась довольно забавной, а Алекс проявил себя хорошим рассказчиком: все дружно смеялись над тем, как он в лицах изображает героев своего рассказа. После этого Грэйси спросила, не нужно ли включить музыку (совсем тихо, для фона), но и тут вся компания оказалась на удивление единодушна – решили обойтись без радио.

В самый разгар оживленной беседы где-то в глубине сада защебетала птица. Лицо Пэт озарилось счастливой улыбкой, Рон усмехнулся и похлопал ее по плечу.

— Что? – поинтересовалась Грэйси, несколько удивленная такой реакцией на птичьей пение.

— Это моя тезка поет, — ответила Пэт.

— Тезка? 

Милена и Алекс озадаченно переглянулись, Мэтт снисходительно хмыкнул, а Грэйс сначала нахмурилась, соображая, а потом вдруг воскликнула:

— Малиновка! – она вспомнила настоящее имя Пэт, написанное на этикетке чемодана – Робин, малиновка.

— Я всегда удивлялась, как некоторые способны различать птиц по голосу, — сказала Милена. – Я разве что кукушку могу узнать.

— И дятла! – со смехом подсказал Мэтт.

Тут с другой стороны сада запела другая птица. Рон многозначительно посмотрел на Пэт, словно предлагая ей еще раз блеснуть своими познаниями.

— Это же просто, — девушка отмахнулась от его подначивания, одновременно отвечая на замечание Милены. – Вот сейчас это был дрозд. Думаю, чуть позднее мы можем услышать еще и кулика или камышовку, они любят селиться в таких местах.

— Это у вас хобби такое? Вместо вышивания или вязания крючком? – с усмешкой поинтересовался Мэтт, протягивая руку за очередной бутылкой пива. Грэйси посмотрела на него с осуждением (из-за пива, а не из-за вопроса), но промолчала.

— Это ее специальность, — ответил за подругу Рон. – Пэт несколько лет изучала флору и фауну этого региона.

Алекс уважительно присвистнул, Милена и Грэйси посмотрели на девушку, будто попытались представить ее в роли старательной студентки, а Мэтт, воспользовавшись тем, что все внимание было притянуто к Пэт, поставил бутылку с пивом обратно на стол и ухватился за игнорируемое остальной компанией виски.

Следующие полчаса они сидели, прислушиваясь к тишине, которая вдруг оказалась не такой уж и беззвучной. Пэт подсказывала им, что за птица запела, или какое насекомое вдруг присоединилось к этому вечернему концерту. Потом она замолчала, и все просто сидели, откинувшись на спинки скамеек и кресел, погруженные каждый в свои мысли. Грэйси с облегчением думала, что вечер оказался не таким уж и плохим; Милена строила планы, предвкушая скорое возвращение в город; Алекс продолжал вслушиваться в звуки надвигающейся ночи, беззвучно шевеля губами, как будто заучивал слова новой песни; Рон и Пэт сидели, обнявшись, и, казалось, вообще ни о чем не думали; Мэтт потягивал виски и смотрел на Пэт.

Наконец, девушка потянулась, как довольная жизнью кошка, и сообщила, что ей нужно отлучиться. Все как-то разом зашевелились, заговорили, Милена и Алекс встали, чтобы размяться, Рон спустился в сад, Грэйси начала собирать грязные тарелки. В возникшей суете никто не заметил, как покачивающийся от обилия выпитого спиртного Мэтт поднялся со своего места и, не говоря ни слова, скрылся в доме.

Грохот опрокинутой мебели и сердитый крик Пэт «Отпусти меня, придурок!» застали всех врасплох. На секунду или две все замерли, пытаясь понять, что произошло. Первым очнулся Рон. Он вбежал по ступеням веранды и, оттолкнув загораживающего проход Алекса, ворвался в дом. Алекс и Милена поспешили за ним. Грэйси оказалась на месте происшествия последней. То, что она увидела, повергло ее в ужас: переполненный гневом Рон обеими руками сжимал горло упавшего под его натиском на пол Мэтта. Тот побагровел и безвольно хватался за его запястья и плечи, закатывая глаза то ли от удушья, то ли в пьяном беспамятстве. Растрепанная и сердитая Пэт одной рукой удерживала на груди полы своей рубашки, пара оторванных пуговиц от которой валялись у нее под ногами, а другой она тянула Рона за локоть, взволнованно приговаривая:

— Отпусти! Отпусти же! Ты его задушишь!

Наконец, она не выдержала и что есть мочи закричала:

— Ро-о-он!

Рон послушно разжал пальцы, но тут же, ни слова не говоря, отвесил зашедшемуся хриплым кашлем Мэтту звонкую оплеуху, затем выпрямился, обхватил дрожащую от нервного возбуждения Пэт за плечи и повел ее наверх, не удостоив застывших в шоке Грэйси, Милену и Алекса даже мимолетным взглядом.

Грэйси очнулась первой. Она накинулась на все еще лежащего на полу Мэтта с кулаками и начала колотить по нему, не разбирая, куда попадают ее удары.

— Придурок! Пьяный придурок! Урод! Безмозглый кобель! Ты кого лапать удумал, сволочь ты этакая?! Отец же меня убьет! 

Алекс оттащил ее от всхлипывающего пьяными слезами Мэтта и прижал к стене.

— Отец тебя убьет?! – сердито прошипел он. – Это все, о чем ты можешь сейчас думать?! Наш идиот-друг – да какой он к черту друг после этого! – обидел хорошего человека, а ты из-за отца переживаешь?! Боже, какая же ты дура, Грэйси!

Грэйси уставилась на Алекса, не веря своим ушам: никогда за время их знакомства и брака он не позволял себе повысить на нее голос, не говоря уже о том, чтобы назвать ее дурой. Но и с подобными ситуациями им тоже сталкиваться не приходилось.

Мэтт неуверенно приподнялся на локтях, затем сел, обхватив голову руками. Милена стояла рядом с ним, глядя на него сверху вниз с нескрываемым презрением и даже отвращением. Ошибочно ободренный воцарившейся тишиной Мэтт вдруг оскалился и неожиданно четко произнес:

— Это я-то кобель? А твой муж знает про нас с тобой? – он усмехнулся и покачал головой. – Милена вот знает, но молчит. Правда, детка? – он поднял глаза и тут же отшатнулся, однако недостаточно быстро, чтобы избежать пощечины от разгневанной супруги.

— Я соберу его сумку, — сухо сообщила она, обращаясь к Алексу. – Вызови для него такси, пусть убирается отсюда, — она снова посмотрела на скорчившегося на полу Мэтта. – По поводу того, что я знаю и о чем молчу, поговорим в городе. Думаю, нам пора развестись. 

Сказав это, она повернулась и пошла в свою комнату, собирать вещи своего теперь уже почти бывшего мужа.

Алекс подхватил сопротивляющегося Мэтта под мышки и вывел его на веранду, затем сходил на кухню, развел таблетку шипучего аспирина и заставил его выпить все до последней капли. После этого он позвонил в службу такси и заказал машину до города: «Да, именно сейчас. Двойной тариф, я понимаю. Оплата наличными».

Грэйси сидела на самой нижней ступени ведущей на второй этаж лестницы, обхватив колени, и тихо всхлипывала. Она следила за передвижениями и действиями Алекса, с горечью осознавая, что совершенно ничего о нем не знает: никакой он, оказывается, не мямля. А она, действительно, дура!

Убрав с веранды все бутылки со спиртным, Алекс присел рядом с женой и обнял ее за плечи.

— Нам всем нужно успокоиться, — сказал он, целуя ее в макушку. – Сейчас мы погрузим этого идиота в такси, а утром поговорим с Пэт и Роном. Уверен, они поймут, что ты тут не при чем, и не станут рассказывать об этом инциденте твоему отцу. 

Грэйси выпрямилась.

— Я не могу до утра, — она решительно поднялась на ноги. – Я поднимусь наверх и извинюсь перед ними прямо сейчас! Ты прав, отец тут не при чем, но их оскорбили в моем… в нашем доме, и я должна за это извиниться.

*****

Оберон сидел на краю кровати, сердито подергивая ногой, и наблюдал за Паком, который с такой поспешностью стаскивал с себя рубашку и джинсы, будто тонкая хлопчатобумажная ткань нещадно жгла его кожу.

— Что на тебя нашло? – бормотал при этом Пак. – Ты же мог его придушить! Насмерть!

— И что? Одним придурком меньше.

— Он придурок, слов нет! Прежде чем начать меня лапать, он плел что-то про свой неудачный брак. Якобы он согласился жениться, потому что был тогда будто под кайфом, а потом, когда кайф прошел (а прошел он очень быстро), начал гулять налево и направо, — Пак застыл посреди комнаты, упершись кулаками в бедра, и спросил, не очень, в общем-то, рассчитывая на ответ: — Почему они все считают, что я хочу выслушивать их исповеди? Особенно исповеди упившихся до потери сознания ловеласов? 

Оберон протянул руку, подзывая эльфа к себе. Тот подошел и, повинуясь королевской воле, сел ему на колени, лицом к лицу. Оберон обнял его за талию, прижал к себе и начал медленно раскачиваться взад и вперед, будто хотел его убаюкать. Пак тоже обнял его и положил голову ему на плечо.

— Неужели ты не понимаешь, что нельзя его убивать? – прошептал он. – Давно прошли те времена, когда весть о загадочной смерти кого-нибудь из местных или приезжих могла отпугнуть людей от этого места. Они уже ни в кого не верят: ни в своего бога, ни в нас, ни в придуманных ими же самими призраков. Наоборот, если бы ты его убил, а потом бы мы исчезли, сюда бы понаехали толпы народу, было бы еще больше шуму. Прости, мой король, но ты мог все испортить. Я бы справился с ним сам, ты же знаешь.

— Я знаю, — согласился с ним Оберон. – И понимаю все, о чем ты говоришь. Но в тот момент все, что я видел и о чем думал, это то, что некий пьяный идиот пытается тебя изнасиловать. 

Пак презрительно фыркнул.

— Хотел бы я посмотреть, как у него это получится!

— А я бы не хотел! – с упрямой настойчивостью возразил Оберон. – Я ваш король, и я не могу допустить, чтобы моих подданных…

Пак вдруг отстранился и внимательно посмотрел на него. Странный блеск его глаз заставило короля прерваться на полуслове. Впрочем, они знали друг друга достаточно давно, чтобы он понял свою ошибку без дополнительной подсказки.

— Мы же говорили об этом раньше, Робин, мой Робин, помнишь? И не раз. Но, если хочешь, я скажу тебе в сто пятидесятый раз: ты – не один из многих. Конечно, ты – мой подданный, но ты же и мой самый верный помощник, мой изобретательный соучастник, мой преданный друг и мой…

Пак прижал к его губам указательный палец, умоляя замолчать: некоторые слова лучше никогда не произносить вслух, даже королю. Особенно королю!

*****

Если бы Грэйси не пребывала в тот момент в крайнем смятении духа и чувств, она бы сообразила, что прежде чем входить в гостевую спальню в столь поздний час, следовало, как минимум, постучаться, а в идеале – дождаться последующего приглашения. Тогда бы ей не пришлось второй раз за минувшие сутки торчать на пороге полутемной комнаты и в виноватом изумлении таращиться на открывшуюся ее взгляду картину. На этот раз Пэт была не одна – они с Роном лежали, обнявшись, поперек кровати («Почему всякий раз поперек?» — пронеслось в голове у Грэйси) и целовались, забыв обо всех неприятностях этого вечера. 

Она осторожно прикрыла дверь и спустилась вниз, к Алексу.

— Хоть у кого-то в этом доме все хорошо, — вздохнула она, усаживаясь рядом с мужем дожидаться приезда такси.


	7. День третий и последний. Утро

Через открытое окно Восточной спальни донеслись звуки открывающихся ворот и тихое шуршание автомобильных шин по подъездной дорожке. Стукнула дверь такси, затем хлопнула и щелкнула замком крышка багажника. Послышался голос Милены:

— Передай, пожалуйста, Рону и Пэт, что я очень хотела с ними проститься, но уже не могу ждать — мне нужно ехать.

Ответных слов Грэйси было не разобрать.

*****

Пэт вышла на веранду в тех же джинсах, ветровке и кроссовках, в которых приехала из города двумя днями ранее. Она села на скамейку рядом с Грэйси, отщипнула от лежащей на блюде виноградной грозди самую крупную ягоду и сказала:

— Рон разговаривает с женой.

Грэйси понимающе кивнула.

— Он вас любит, — вдруг сказала она, не глядя на Пэт.

Девушка пожала плечами.

— Не знаю. Мы никогда об этом не говорили.

— Любит, — настойчиво повторила Грэйси. — Это заметно. 

— Он любит свою жену, — с улыбкой ответила Пэт. — А обо мне он заботится. И ему нравится, что я рядом.

— И вас это устраивает? Вам этого достаточно?

— Того, что я могу быть рядом с ним? Более чем.

Они молча продолжили свой незатейливый завтрак.

— Милена уехала рано утром, — сообщила Грэйси. — Она просила передать…

— Мы слышали. Печально, что так получилось.

— Я хотела извиниться перед вами за этого идиота. Еще вчера, — Грэйси слегка покраснела, но Пэт в тот момент смотрела в другую сторону и ничего не заметила. — А потом вспомнила наш разговор в лодочном сарае. Если бы он был здесь сейчас, я бы заставила его извиниться — сам бы он мог и не додуматься…

— Не переживайте вы так! Ничего страшного не произошло, мы забудем обо всем раньше, чем доедем до города. Все остальное было просто замечательно!

Из-за угла дома, со стороны сада, появился Алекс. На полпути к веранде он остановился, пригляделся к чему-то в кустах, аккуратно пробрался сквозь заросли и вскоре вынырнул обратно, держа в руках грабли. 

— Доброе утро, Пэт! — воскликнул он, подымаясь на веранду. — Тоже уезжаете?

— Да, Рон уже вызывал машину. Я бы еще на денек задержалась, тут так хорошо, но ему нужно возвращаться в город: бизнес — сложная штука, не позволяет надолго расслабиться.

В этот самый момент в дверях дома появился Рон — с одним чемоданом и сумкой. 

— Вот ты где! А я ждал, что ты поможешь мне спустить вещи, — сказал он, обращаясь к Пэт.

— Ой, — вскинулась девушка. — А мы тут с Грэйси заболтались!

— Я принесу второй чемодан, — Алекс прислонил грабли к дальней стене веранды, чтобы на них никто не наступил, и скрылся в доме.

За воротами раздался автомобильный гудок.

Таксист оказался тем же, что привез Рона и Пэт из города. Все так же ни на кого не глядя, он погрузил их чемоданы и сумку в багажник и, вернувшись за руль, терпеливо ждал, пока гости и хозяева дома закончат обмениваться прощальными любезностями.

Когда ворота снова закрылись, Грэйси повернулась к стоящему у нее за спиной мужу и с некоторой грустью в голосе сказала:

— Мне кажется, мы их больше не увидим.

— Думаешь, они все-таки на нас обиделись?

Грэйси покачала головой.

— Нет. Пэт сказала, что все в порядке, и я ей верю, но… Просто такое чувство.

— Это у тебя временная депрессия из-за вчерашнего. Пройдет, — Алекс притянул жену к себе, и они стояли, обнявшись, несколько минут, пока он вдруг не предложил: — Пойдем погуляем вокруг озера? Просто прихватим воды и что-нибудь перекусить, и пройдемся вдоль берега. Я тебе покажу одно местечко, оттуда такой вид на лес — закачаешься!

*****

Как только озеро и дом скрылись из виду, таксист как по приказу припарковался у обочины и застыл, уставившись в обод руля остекленевшим взглядом. Оберон и Пак выбрались из автомобиля, имея уже свой привычный облик.

Оберон наклонился к открытому окну водительской двери и негромко, но довольно властно произнес:

— Отвезите вещи их владельцам. 

Таксист безучастно кивнул и повернул ключ зажигания.

Спустя полтора часа он подъехал к фешенебельным апартаментам в центре города. В ту же самую минуту с противоположной стороны подъехало другое такси, из которого не без помощи водителя и швейцара выбрались полноватый мужчина лет пятидесяти и его юная спутница. У обоих были бледные, даже несколько зеленоватые лица, что, впрочем, легко объяснялось сильным пищевым отравлением, из-за которого два дня назад их срочно доставили в Центральный госпиталь из небольшого загородного кафе, куда они заехали выпить по бокалу освежающего коктейля. 

— Ваши чемоданы, сэр, — сообщил швейцар.

Хозяин чемоданов лишь качнул головой и проворчал что-то нечленораздельное. Швейцар отпустил оба автомобиля и проводил неразговорчивого жильца и его подружку до лифта.


	8. Эпилог

Король Оберон сидел на вершине холма, прислонившись спиной к широкому стволу падуба. Чуть в стороне Пак развлекался тем, что плел из длинных травинок тонкий шнурок-косичку. Время от времени он прикладывал свое творение к своей щиколотке, примеряя, затем подымал глаза и смотрел вниз, на расположившийся у основания холма дом.

— А если они снова вернуться к своему шумному образу жизни? — спросил Оберон.

— Это вряд ли. 

— И все же?

— Тогда им придется познакомиться с такими явлениями как комары, муравьи, древоточцы, в крайнем случае — локальные провалы почвы.

Оберон усмехнулся.

— А ты умеешь быть жестоким.

— У меня хорошие учителя, мой король, — привычно парировал Пак.

Листва над их головами зашелестела, сверху свесилась взлохмаченная голова эльфа.

— Король Оберон! Королева Титания просила напомнить…

— Да иду я! — отмахнулся от посланца Оберон и нехотя встал. — Робин?

— Нет уж, мой король! — покачал головой Пак. — Право первой истории — целиком за вами. А я послушаю с безопасного расстояния. Кстати, в своем разговоре с королевой не забудьте упомянуть, что люди планируют построить на месте бывших пастбищ площадки для гольфа.

— Не-е-ет! — простонал Оберон. — Почему ты мне раньше не сказал.

— Я забыл, — пожал плечами Пак. — А теперь вспомнил.

Оберон занес руку, чтобы отвесить ему легкую воспитательную затрещину — за дерзость и за забывчивость, но именно в этот момент сидящий на дереве эльф снова залепетал:

— Мой король! Королева Титания…

Оберон провел обеими ладонями по своим волосам, потом снова их взъерошил, с шумом выдохнул и решительно зашагал вглубь леса. Какое-то время Пак продолжал плести свой травяной шнурок, будто и не заметил, что остался один, а потом вдруг отбросил незаконченное украшение в сторону и кинулся вслед за Обероном. Кто знает, в какой момент королю понадобится его помощь!


End file.
